A New Year
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: Later as the people in Times Square all stop and stare at the flashing countdown the people chant, “10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!” And they start their New Year with a kiss. No couples really, just implied QL, VL, ML and ZC


**Hello. I'm bored and not really in the mood to continue one of my chapter stories and I wanted to right a oneshot about New Year's. Better late then never, right? After you finish reading it and review (which I would be EXTREMELY happy if you did) go to my profile page and vote for what couple you want to see in my next oneshot. **

Lola was excited that she was picked to host the New Year's party. She was setting up her dorm room with signs that read "Happy New Year" and "2009".

Since ninth grade her friends would randomly chose a person to hold the New Years Eve party. This year every one of their friends from around the country were traveling to a small town right along the border of New York City (a/n. like right where I live, maybe : ) ). She was planning to take everyone into the city to see the ball drop.

She was interrupted by a knock sounding at the door. She got up and ran over to it, knowing it would be one of her friends. When she saw it was just Logan she frowned and mumbled something about a loseridiotwhodatesquinn and walked into the living room, where she was previously throwing confetti onto the coffee tables that were in that room. Logan rolled his eyes and walked inside with butlers carrying his bags behind him. When Lola saw the three, huge bags of luggage that was in use for three days Lola stated, "You are such a girl."

Logan rolled his eyes again. It was a cyclical routine. Logan sat on a chair in the Martinez's living room while Lola sat on their couch. They sat there in silence for about twenty minutes until they heard the door bell ring.

"Finally!" Lola cheered as she ran to the door. She opened it to find Chase and Zoey.

"Chase! Zoey!" She screamed as she hugged them. Lola was really excited to sit with her friends. Not just Logan.

Chase helped Lola being the luggage upstairs to where Vince, Michael, Chase and Logan were going to have to share a room and placed the luggage in it. When Lola got into the room she placed the bags down and collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm out of breath." She sighed wearily.

Chase laughed lightly and shook his head as he lay down on the bed next to her and said, "You carried one duffel bag."

"Whatever." Lola mumbled and rolled her eyes again, while Chase just laughed.

They heard the doorbell again and Lola ran down to the door, Chase following her.

She opened the door to find Michael and he ran inside to hug her and then Chase screaming, "I missed you guys so much!"

Logan looked disgusted when it was his turn to get hugged and Zoey slightly laughed at him. He took a seat on the floor in front of the fireplace after putting his bags in the guest room. Zoey and Lola sat on the couch in front of him but they were separated by a coffee table. Logan sat to the right of him in one chair and Chase sat across from Logan in another big chair. Their house was pretty big and very elegant looking. Their living room was mixed with colors of white, off-white, beige and a creamy color.

At the next knock heard at the door, Lola went to answer it and found Lisa.

She smiled as a greeting and held the door open for her. Lisa settled herself next to Michael and Lola went into the kitchen to get them drinks and snacks. It was ten o'clock AM and they had to leave to the city at six o'clock that night, since she had VIP passes, they didn't have to worry about crowds.

She walked back into the living room to see Vince and she nearly dropped the popcorn and chips with glasses of cherry flavored blix onto the white carpet. Luckily she made it in time to settle down the tray on the coffee table. She hugged Vince and he took a seat on the other side of Michael.

"Where's Quinn?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. She told me…" Zoey was cut off by a knock at the boor and finished with, "She was coming right now." Everyone knew it was Quinn because James said he couldn't come because he was visiting his cousin's house for New Year's.

Lola answered the door for Quinn and she greeted everyone.

They started playing trivia games and would you rather. After they watched a movie and played more games, Lola's Mom came into the room, telling them it was time to go.

_At the city_

"You should've told us that our 'VIP' tickets were to see the Jonas Brothers. I would rather have to go a week without hair product then see the Jonas Brothers." Logan whined while Quinn gave him a disapproving look and he mouthed 'What?'

Lola responded with, "You're lucky you're here at all. I didn't want to invite you but your _girlfriend_ made me."

"Okay, just stop!" Quinn yelled getting annoyed by their constant arguing.

_Well here we are again_

_Throwing punch lines, no one wins_

_As the morning sun begins to rise_

_We're fading fast and we won't work this out_

_No we're not gonna work this out tonight_

_No we're not gonna make this right tonight_

_So I'll give her a kiss and say goodnight_

_No we're not gonna work this out tonight_

Lola was singing at the top of her lungs along with them with her friends laughing with her.

Later as the people in Times Square all stop and stare at the flashing countdown the people chant, "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!" And they start their New Year with a kiss.

**How'd you like the pointless oneshot? Well review even if you hated it, pretty please. Also don't forget to go look at my profile page and vote on what couple you would like to see in my next oneshot. Another also, my sister whenthewindblows should be posting her first fanfic here soon, so watch out for it and review! Thanks! Happy New Year!**


End file.
